harrypotterfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:EvilOrangeBunny
Welcome! Hello and welcome to the Harry Potter Fanfic Wiki! Thank you very much for your edit to the Dark, With A Chance Of Weather page! Before you make any more contributions to Harry Potter Fanfic Wiki, please visit The Sorting page, where you will be asked questions to be Sorted into your House! Here, your House will be like your family. All the recent news and information will be stored on your House page, you will earn points for your house by all your edits and contributions, and much, much more! Harry Potter Fanfic Wiki has now introduced the new Ministry for Magic! It is still being set up at the moment, but soon you will be able to request to be in the different Departments! There is already a Minister of Magic voting page, but to become the new Minister of Magic, you will have to nominate yourself quickly, because the competition will soon be over! If you are not quite sure about this Wiki and what we do, you might want to visit the Top Content pages. They will give you an idea at the kind of things we do, and hopefully give you insperation to write your own stories! If you are still stuck after that, you may want to leave a message on my Talk Page or even have a look at the made to this wiki. Any Questions? You can ask them at the Forum, at my Talk Page or even ask the head of your House. But I'm sure any other user you come across will be happy to answer any of your questions! Need Help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and pages to help you learn, but again, I'm sure any of our other users would love to be of help! We're really happy to have you here and all look forward to working with you! -- SnapeFan1 (Talk) 02:17, April 29, 2011 Your posted fan fic looks good :) I love how Snape came out of the room and was all wet after the thunderstorm going off in the room. Loved it :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 02:24, April 29, 2011 (UTC) The Sorting... and Everything Else! First off, welcome to Harry Potter Fanfic! Secondly, don't be afraid to dig right in here; you can edit any of the project pages unless otherwise affirmed. For The Sorting, I probably should state more clearly that you post your answers at the bottom of the page, and if nobody (Me, Birdpaw, Leafwhisker or SnapeFan1) replies within seven or so days, you ask one of the Admins, but don't worry about it! It just meant that I noticed you more quickly! Though, on second though, it probably is a good thing you were cautious editing; when I first joined Wikia, I was trying to edit Categories and Blog Posts! Anyway, I have Sorted you into Ravenclaw, so the Heads and Prefects of your House are me and Hiddensun (being the Heads), and Peacesign and Iscrump (being the Prefects). Congratulations! Also, I have read your story Dark, With A Chance Of Weather and found it very enjoyable! I hope you post more! And if you need any help with... well, anything, just ask! Everybody here loves new users and will be sure to answer any of queries (though it may take a while depending on who you ask - its usually a bit slow here during the weeks leading up to summer)! I hope you enjoy your stay here! Bye! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Look Out Sunshine']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Here's the Punchline!']] 11:07, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi! I was just wondering whether your fanfic "More than One Path" was finished yet, or whether you were still completing it, as I found it really enjoyable and would like to read more of the story. Anti-Umbridge leagueOwl Me 19:11, June 5, 2011 (UTC)